A bicycle frame is composed of a head tube, a top tube, a down tube, a seat tube, two seat stays, two chain stays and a bottom bracket, there is no proper storage space for the bicycle frame. Therefore, the accessory racks or bags are developed so as to be connected to the bicycle frame.
The accessory racks or bags comprises bottle rack, seat bag, paddle bag, top tube bag, rear bag, and basket, and some specific bags are designed for receiving electronic products such as cellular phone bag, meter bag, navigation device bag, front light rack, rear light rack, warning rack and handlebar light rack.
These accessory racks or bags need proper connection units to be connected to the bicycle frame so that the users can easily and conveniently access the accessories.
The conventional connection units each generally includes a first part which is connected to the bicycle frame and a second part which is connected with the rack or bag, and the second part is connected to the first part as needed.
Taiwan Utility Model Patent No. 098220086 discloses a connection unit which includes a body having a connection portion at the bottom thereof and a locking portion is located on the rear end of the body. A collar whose two ends are connected to the body and a fixing member is connected to the locking portion. The body has two protrusions on the top thereof and each protrusion has a notch. The collar is a resilient member whose one end is engaged with the notch and the other end of the collar is fixed to the locking portion.
Taiwan Utility Model Patent No. 098222307 discloses a connection unit which includes a body having a first hook and a second hook on two sides thereof, and a recess is defined in the bottom of the body. A collar having at least two holes for being engaged with the two hooks. When the hooks are hooked with the holes of the collar, the space is defined between the body and the collar so as to receive an item which is located close to the inside of the recess.
The first example uses the collar with one end engaged with the notch and the other end of the collar fixed to the locking portion so as to adapt different sizes of the handlebars. The second example uses the holes of the collar to be engaged with the first and second hooks so define a space between the body and the collar to receive an item and the item is located close to the inside of the recess.
However, the two parts are complicated so that the two parts have to be prepared in pairs and other designs of the accessory racks or bags cannot be connected to the first part. Furthermore, the first part is locked to the bicycle frame by connecting the two ends of the two collar to the locking portion and the protrusions of the body, so that there are too many steps involved when installed to the bicycle frame or removed from the bicycle frame. The collar of the second example is easily disengaged from the body or dropped off.
The present invention intends to provide a bicycle accessory connection member which is connected to the bicycle frame and is easily connected with the part with the rack or bag.